


Excerpts from shsl_anonymous, Post #989

by kaerstyne



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anon Memes, Gen, In-Universe Fandom, Metafiction, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Worldbuilding Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Welcome to shsl_anonymous, the anon meme for all your Dangan Ronpa needs! Connoisseurs of fine murders since 2010.





	Excerpts from shsl_anonymous, Post #989

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement (arachnids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/gifts).



> I really loved the prompts in your letter, so I may have had a little too much fun writing this, whoops. Hope you enjoy!

**[REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

With Season 52 coming to an end, the mods would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone of our policy on publishing information about contestants’ real identities:

Team Dangan Ronpa will release all the contestants’ real names exactly one year after the season finishes airing. **Until that happens, you cannot post any info about their real identities on the meme.** We don’t care if it’s all over 5ch anyway, you can’t post it here.

We WILL delete your comment and freeze the thread if we see you do this. And if you keep posting it even after that, we’ll IP ban you, just like we did to that idiot on the last post. Don’t be like that guy. Remember, the one who refuses to follow the rules always dies first!

~ Mod Tsu-chan ~

 **Re: [REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I still think it’s stupid there’s a waiting period. Aside from the winner they’re all dead anyway, who cares if they get doxxed?

 **Re: [REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Their families care, asswipe.

 **Re: [REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Then they shouldn’t have let their kid sign up for the show in the first place. Really you’re dead even if you win, since your whole personality is gone. Should’ve started mourning when they got in, not after the season finishes.

 **Re: [REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by Anonymous_

god this argument is getting old

 **Re: [REMINDER] Contestant Name Reveal Policy**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Mod reminders aren’t the place for this kind of discussion. Freezing the thread.

Mod F-kun

* * *

**< 3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

FIRST ON THE NEW POST AW YEAH

ITT: talk about how much we all love Komaeda Nagito <3 <3 <3

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Sorry nonny, I ninja’d in a mod post just before you! But I love Nagito-kun too, so I’ll let you have the first crown this time ^_^

~ Mod Tsu-chan ~

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

yaaas Tsu-chan’s in the Komaeda club

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

He’s totally my favorite from the original games! He’s brilliant, and his talent was such an interesting interpretation of SHSL Luck. Plus I’m really into morally gray boys with long hair…

~ Mod Tsu-chan ~

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

> Plus I’m really into morally gray boys with long hair…

HARD SAME

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

i mean, komaeda was ok, but hasuya in s9 was way better…

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Hasuya was a lame wannabe Komaeda, he didn’t even manage to actually kill himself

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

exactly! Komaeda forever!

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

If we’re just talking cool suicides, Akashi in S26 obviously wins. Fucking _legend_.

 **Re: <3 KOMAEDA APPRECIATION THREAD <3**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Ahaha, I can’t really argue with you there! But Komaeda was still more fun overall <3

~ Mod Tsu-chan ~

* * *

**Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I’m thinking about it, haven’t decided yet

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

i really want to but im not old enough yet ): ): ): next year!!!

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I can’t until next year either, but my senpai is trying out for this season! Everybody cross your fingers for him!

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I can’t believe you people would actually agree to throw your lives away for this stupid-ass reality show

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

lol if it’s such a stupid-ass show then why are you on the anon meme for it

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I liked the original Dangan Ronpa, back when it was actually _fictional_

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

it IS fictional, bro, whaddya think all those flashback lights are for

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53?**  
_posted by Anonymous_

So sorry if I don’t like the idea of _real people_ getting murdered so a bunch of bored losers can get their rocks off

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53? - MODS**  
_posted by Anonymous_

not this fuckin wank again

 **Re: Anyone auditioning for Season 53? - MODS**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Yeah, no, freezing this now. We don’t need to have yet another round of this fight.

Mod F-kun

* * *

**Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

anyone got any? I’m kinda new to the fandom and looking for some good ones

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

my fave is KillerCosplayQueen but her stuff is all fujo trash dsjdslfjdsl

tho if ur into the ooooold seasons her naegami and komahina fix are gr8

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

LOL well I don’t mind a bit of fujo trash now and then, and I do love Komahina…

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Everything ever written by deerstalker

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

^^^^^ deerstalker is THE SHIT

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

oh, these look really cool – are they all canon divergence type stuff?

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Yeah, deerstalker pretty much only writes ridiculously detailed epic-length canon divergence. You want 500k words about how the whole game would’ve gone down differently if someone else had died in the first murder in Season 45? He’s got you covered. I think he has at least one for every single season. The most regular update schedule ever, too – there’s a new chapter every single Thursday, no matter what. You remember that typhoon three years ago that knocked out the power EVERYWHERE for like two weeks? Still didn’t make him miss an update.

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I haven’t actually seen him the last couple weeks tho, he’s dropped off the face of the Earth or something. and his S52 fic isn’t even done yet, fucking rude

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Maybe he finally applied to be on the show. You _know_ that guy’s gonna audition the second he can.

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

fuck I hope so, can you imagine the weird shit he’d come up with? they better make him the SHSL Detective, with the hat and everything

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

nooo, no one actually looks good in Sherlock hats. just give him a regular hat!

 **Re: Longfic recs**  
_posted by Anonymous_

hes gonna be back in a week with the flu or something and yall are gonna feel real stupid

* * *

**fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

they keep making my story invisible! i had to repost it like 5 times!

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

idiot, if you keep reposting the same thing they’re just going to keep deleting it

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Are you the dumbass who keeps posting that NagaNasu fic to the main tag? Of course they took it down, it’s blatantly plagiarized and you haven’t even tagged it right. Half the fandom probably reported that thing.

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

its danganronpa fic so i tagged it danganronpa, lmao

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

isn’t naganasu that RPF pairing from season 40? don’t put that in the main tag, some of us are really uncomfortable seeing RPF there.

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Uh, I agree that reposted fic was dumb af and deserved to get deleted, but what’s wrong with the tag? Isn’t the whole fandom RPF?

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

lol you must be new

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

wait, are we NOT supposed to put Naganasu stuff on the main tag?

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I think you’re supposed to use the Season 40 RPF tag, but you get way more hits on the regular Dangan Ronpa tag, so I just use that one…

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

oh my GOD i frickin hate all you noobs and i hope ao3 banhammers you

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

every time you post RPF on the main tag, God kills a kitten

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Are there really people in this fandom young enough to not remember the Great RPF Schism? I feel OLD now

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

it was almost 20 years ago now, Grandpa :P

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

FUCK I’M OLD TOO

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Short version:

* Pre-game contestants = RPF  
* In-game contestants = FPF

Last time we tried to mix them, the fandom exploded. Better for everyone that we keep to separate tags, so tag your NagaNasu porn as Season 40 RPF.

\- Mod K, resident fandom old ~~all you kids get off my lawn~~

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

Also don’t steal other people’s fic, no one likes that.

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Plus, most people these days agree that the in-game contestants are fictional – they’re “real” in that they have normal physical bodies, sure, but their memories and personalities are totally artificial, and there’s no way to bring their old ones back once the new ones have been implanted. It’s kind of like really intense LARPing, if you think about it, and no one would say your LARP character is a real person, right?

 **Re: fuck you AO3**  
_posted by Anonymous_

you’ve been doing some way hardcore larping, nonnie

* * *

**Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Who’s pumped for the finale! I’m rooting for Amami.

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Amami really is the best, he better win

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I still haven’t figured out who the culprit is…

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

it was totally Aizen, but he’s too dumb to fool the rest of them til the end

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

no way, it has to be Yukimura! it was her ribbon tying up the body!

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

Do you seriously think the SHSL Spy would get herself caught that easily…

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

yeah it was def kawano trying to frame yukimura, yuki would NEVER

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

LMAO y’all still haven’t figured it out?

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I don’t even care as long as my waifu Kotori-chan wins

 **Re: Season 52 Finale Predictions!!**  
_posted by Anonymous_

DESPAIR FTW

* * *

**KIBOU DA**  
_posted by Anonymous_

 **ZETSUBOU DA**  
_posted by Anonymous_

 **KIBOU DA**  
_posted by Anonymous_

 **ZETSUBOU DA**  
_posted by shsl_mods_

 **UPUPUPUPUPUPU**  
_posted by Anonymous_

 **Re: UPUPUPUPUPUPU**  
_posted by Anonymous_

i love this meme

 **Re: UPUPUPUPUPUPU**  
_posted by Anonymous_

I hate this meme.


End file.
